<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Office Work by MegaWallflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692489">Office Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower'>MegaWallflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Flirting, Fluff, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Play Fighting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Metal and Guy make it so hard for Kakashi to get any work done. Kakashi wished he could pretend he minded that at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Metal Lee, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Maito Gai | Might Guy &amp; Metal Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Office Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi leaned forward on his desk, elbows rested on the wood, fingers laced together pensively, as he assessed the situation before him.</p>
<p>Guy lay on his back on the pillows and blankets strewn all over the floor, the spoils of what was originally going to be a blanket fort. Lying with Metal chest to chest, he pillowed his own head with one hand, and rested the other on Metal’s back. The baby was starting to attempt to lift his own head by himself, nudging his chin into Guy’s collarbone, as his feet knocked an uncoordinated beat against Guy’s stomach. He had almost successfully finished his climb all the way to Guy’s face.</p>
<p>“You know you can do this anywhere else, right?” Kakashi shuffled through a stack of papers and glanced down to see Guy brush a gentle kiss to Metal’s fist where it rested by his chin.</p>
<p>Metal giggled and fruitlessly slapped at Guy’s face, while Guy just shot Kakashi his most pleading puppy-dog face, and <em>wow</em>, Guy was so bad at it.</p>
<p>Kakashi loved him too much. He nearly choked on the affection that welled up at the sight of that face.</p>
<p>“What?” Guy asked, like he was completely innocent and blameless in all of this. “Metal and I aren’t welcome here, Rival?”</p>
<p>“Baibaal,” Metal babbled, his best attempt at parroting. He imitated Guy’s puppy-dog expression, and Kakashi had to look away. It should be considered cheating to bring in a secret weapon like Metal.</p>
<p>“Yes, ‘Rival’! That’s right, Metal!” Guy nuzzled his cheek and gave him another kiss on the hand. “You’re so smart! You tell my rival how mean he’s being! You think we should be allowed to hang out in here, too, don’t you?” Metal burst into another round of giggles and wiggles, this time trying to reach for Guy’s nose.</p>
<p>Kakashi had to pause, close his eyes, take a deep breath.</p>
<p>Why were they that cute?</p>
<p>“Here? As in,” Kakashi began in an even tone, setting his pen down on his workbench. “The hokage’s office?”</p>
<p>“Yes. And what about it?” Guy’s face gave nothing away. He was being deliberately difficult about this.</p>
<p>“Oh, I could so easily punch you right now, Guy,” Kakashi glared him down unsuccessfully. “You’re lucky you’re holding that cute baby. Metal saved you this time.”</p>
<p>Guy looked mildly offended. “Metal’s the only cute one here?” Enthralled, Metal answered with an excited full-body wiggle. “Well, you’re lucky this wonderful baby is here. Otherwise, I’d have to kick our Hokage’s butt.”</p>
<p>“Butt!” Metal echoed.</p>
<p>“Oh, wait, maybe Metal wants to see me kick his butt!”</p>
<p>“Butt!” Metal cheered again, slapping at Guy’s face again. Guy lifted Metal up high into the air and let him flail and wiggle giddily.</p>
<p>Kakashi scoffed, hopped over his desk, and crouched down a little as if to get on Metal’s level. “No, I think he’s actually saying that he wants to team up with me to take you down. And personally, Metal, I’m game.”</p>
<p>Metal’s face turned toward Kakashi curiously. His cheeks puffed out and he cocked his head to the side, like he was trying to figure out what he was looking at. “…Baibal?”</p>
<p>“You know, your grandpa is so annoying, Metal,” Kakashi griped, glancing down at Guy and staring to make his eyes look sharp, even though his heart felt nothing but softness at all this.</p>
<p>“Yes, your grandpa <em>is</em> annoying,” Guy agreed, shooting a playful glare back at Kakashi. He was having just as much time keeping a straight face.</p>
<p>Metal looked between Kakashi and Guy, caught between the argument. His brows furrowed, his voice wavered, as did his grin, and he started to whine in confusion.</p>
<p>Kakashi calmed him down by booping Metal’s nose, causing the baby to coo happily and slap his hands together in front of his face, trying to capture Kakashi’s finger.</p>
<p>The balloon of warmth and light in Kakashi’s chest expanded so that Kakashi could barely contain it anymore.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to get any work done with you two around.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>